Gammacor Synoid
The Synoid Gammacor is an exclusive version of the Gammacor available only from Céfalon Suda, possessing better stats as well as innate Entropía effect. Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *Moderate damage among continuous weapons. **Innate damage – effective against escudos. ***Innate damage also allows this weapon to equip two additional elemental combos. *Very high rate of fire, increasing damage potential. *Has an innate Entropía effect. See the Weapon Augment Mods page for more details. *Comes with and polarities. *Highest magazine size of all secondaries at 150 *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Reduced Nivel de ruido. Desventajas: *Limited range at 25m. * damage is very ineffective against armadura de aleación, as it deals 50% less damage. *Poor ammo efficiency. Comparación: Adquisición *The Synoid Gammacor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Céfalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Gammacor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Comercio, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Catalizador Orokin installed. Notas *The Synoid Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range. Instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. *Throwing Vauban's trapping modules while aiming with the Synoid Gammacor will result in the modules being thrown a little to the left of where they would be thrown with other weapons. Aiming to the right of the target can compensate for this discrepancy. *The Synoid Gammacor has an innate Entropía effect identical to that found in Céfalon Suda Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Synoid Gammacor will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and proc, restores 25% of the Warframe's base Energía, and temporarily buffs maximum Energy by 25% for 30 seconds. Caster frames with high energy pools will benefit most from this effect, while lower energy count frames will not get very much energy with the bonus. Consejos *Extensión ruinosa can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Synoid Gammacor already innately deals damage, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. In particular, adding damage makes the Synoid Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both escudos y Robótico hit points. The Synoid Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Tripulantes which posses both escudos and Carne hit points. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. * Aiming the Synoid Gammacor's beam through Escudo eléctrico de Volt will increase the beam's range while still having the advantages of hit-scan and pinpoint accuracy ** However, when aiming the beam through the escudo it can be a bit harder to aim at targets from a distance due to the shining light of the beam on contact of any surface (in this case: the Escudo eléctrico). ** Shooting through the Escudo eléctrico will give the weapon additional damage. Curiosidades *Unlike most secondary weapons, the Synoid Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. *The Synoid version replaces the circular holograms formed on the arm with the Céfalon Suda emblem. *The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, or a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons. *The Synoid Gammacor was the first item in the game to have the "Synoid" prefix, followed by the Syandana Synoid in second. Errores *Equipping an Extinguished Llave de Dragón will cause the arsenal UI to display values based on the Gammacor's damage. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Gammacor, the original version. *Céfalon Suda, the Sindicato that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons de:Synoid Gammacor en:Synoid Gammacor fr:Gammacor Synoid